kbwcofandomcom-20200215-history
Kickstarter New Game
This page is the guide to creating cards that is currently up on the Kickstarter page. Note: The images shown below do not represent how the game currently looks, but how it could look for the Early Access Launch (kind of "current vision" for how it'll look) Now we'll go through how to setup a new game. To start, you'll click on New Game in the Main Menu. When you click New Game, you'll be in the New Game configuration, which has tabs across the top for each part of the game's aspects. The first tab (above) is the "Basics" tab, where you input the title you want to give the game and decide if it'll be online or local (on the same device). The next tab is the Players tab (above), which where you put the names of who you're going to play with. The first release of this game will only allow 2 to 4 players, but future releases will allow you to play with even more friends (see the Timeline section for more info about future plans). If you're playing an online game, it'll verify any usernames you type. For the above screenshot, JerSec being red is because the account doesn't exist. In the future there will be easier ways to add players, such as friends lists. Next is the Cards tab (above), where you decide how many cards will be in the game, along with which ones. You can choose from preexisting official sets, as well as sets made by other users. The official sets at the start will be cards made by me and some friends, but see Backer Rewards for info on how you can contribute to an official set. From this tab, you also choose how many blanks will be in the deck for you and your friends to create new cards during the game. Now it's time to decide the rules for your game via the Rules tab. This tab contains 3 sub-tabs, to allow for more customization of your rules. The first sub-tab is the "Presets" tab (above), where you can choose from official preset rules (such as those defined by me, among others), or your own previously saved rules sets. Note: If you're happy with the rules of a preset, you can skip the other two sub-tabs. The presets change what you'll see on the next two sub-tabs. The next two sub-tabs only exist so that you're not limited to the presets. The second sub-tab is the "Basic Rules" sub-tab (above). Here you can change the most basic of rules, such as how many cards are drawn and played during a regular turn. The final Rules sub-tab is the "Allowed Effects" sub-tab (above). Here is where you can enable or disable various effects from being in the game. In the screenshot, the red are disabled and green are enabled. Now that we're done with the Rules sub-tabs, we'll continue with the main tabs at the top. The final tab allows you to create roles for the people playing. The game cannot automatically handle any card effect you give to it, so to combat this, it'll allow you to designate admins or moderators (whatever you want to call them). Admins will be able to make changes during the game in order to perform effects that the game can't handle on its own. For example, if you have a card that says "Shuffle everyone's cards together and deal them evenly to each player", the game may not have that specifically programmed in yet. In this case, the admin will be able to perform the actions necessary to do this effect. In the future, roles would also be useful for setting player-specific rules (e.g. if one of your friends always makes overpowered cards, you could make it so they can't make new cards, or they must be approved or something). By default, you (as the game creator) are assigned as an admin with all permissions and everyone else is set as "Normal" with no admin permissions. These are the only default roles created. You can click the Create role sub-tab to create new roles for your game. In the Roles creation sub-tab, you can configure each admin permission for the role and give it a name. Then you can go back to the Players sub-tab under Roles to change player's roles again, with your new role as an option. Now that you've finished setting up the game, you're all set and can click on the Create button in the top right to start the game. Next on the Kickstarter page is the Timeline section.